


Living with a dragon

by kittypetro



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypetro/pseuds/kittypetro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of one shots from either Redglare or Pyralspite's point of view, dealing with living with each other, hilarity ensues.</p><p>Rating teen just in case, might be some mentions of hangings and animals being brutally eaten by dragons</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everyone needs sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Redglare haven't been sleeping well for the last couple of days, Pyralspite decides that enough is enough

Everyone needs sleep

Pyralspite was a pretty patient lusus… at least that’s what he chose to believe. However his small troll had a tendency to want things done the quick way… even when that meant not taking care of herself. 

Pyralspite looked out towards the entrance of the cave hive Redglare had built around his cave so many sweeps ago. The sun had gone up, had been up for some time in fact. Pyralspite looked away from the sun, towards Redglare. She was sitting at her desk, looking over papers and maps. 

She hadn’t moved from the spot except to get them both food and to use the load gaper. 

He huffed. Enough was enough. He got up from where he had been lying walking over to her, reaching out with a clawed foot, grabbing her gently. 

“HEY, PYRALSPITE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, PUT ME DOWN.” 

Pyralspite ignored her, returning to a soft carpet where he lay down, adjusting his front claws placing Pyralspite in his embrace, ignoring her yelping and scowling. 

“I don’t need sleep Pyralspite I have a pirate I need to catch.” 

Pyralspite ignored her, curling his tail to lie over the struggling troll who he knew was too weak to lift it of her body. 

“Pyralspite, I am serious, let me up.” 

He finally turned to her, looking at her through her red glasses. The glasses where special, giving her the means to look him in the eyes without turning blind. He looked at her, snorting a cloud of white unimpressed smoke in her general direction, giving her a small warning growl. 

She hadn’t sleeps properly in ages, and it was starting to show. And he cared too much for his adorable troll girl to let her do that to herself. 

Redglare scowled back, waving the smoke away from her face, coughing slightly. 

“You are impossible, you know that?” 

Pyralspite’s answer was to blow more smoke her way. 

Redglare continued to struggle, Pyralspite putting some extra weight in his tail, pushing Redglare down. 

“Gog damn it I don’t have time for this Pyralspite. Bad dragon, let me go, or I won’t get you those fried beastloins you love so much.” 

Pyralspite’s scowl turned to a glare. Here he was trying to help and she was threatening to punish him? Well to bad for her, he was gonna make her sleep, whether she liked it or not. 

Pyralspite yawned and reached forward with his snout, getting closer to Redglare, turning gently, knowing that the warmth of his inner fiery belly would warm his troll up. 

Redglare sighed. “You aren’t going to let me up are you?” 

A small confirmating snort from the almost sleeping dragon made Redglare moan, before rapping him hard with her cane that she had not let go of. 

“Fine you oversized Gecko, be like that, but don’t expect me to take you on any long flights any time soon.” 

Pyralspite raised his head instinctively as his snout was hit, blowing more smoke at Redglare who coughed gently. 

“Stop that.” 

Redglare shuffled a bit under her dragon’s grasp, trying to get comfortable, resting against the warm belly of her lusus. 

“And I dont care what you say I am not *yawn* ti...re...d...” a light snoring filled the room, Pyralspite smiling and closing his own eyes. 

This was his troll, and he was going to make sure she was taken care of, even if that meant having to save her from herself.


	2. Bath time blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyralspite needs a bath... he doesn't like it one bit

Bath time blues

Redglare sighed, looking at her calendar. It was no getting around it, and glaring at the calendar was not going to make the date pop out of existence to be replaced by another number of the day or month. 

She turned around, walking to the large drawbridge in her hive, flicking a switch making the large it lower itself down to show off the sea outside. She then turned to Pyralspite who was lying on his stone roost, opening a single eye as she approached him. 

Deciding that it was too troublesome to drag this out Redglare simply said it like it was. 

“You need a bath.” 

That woke the dragon up, Pyralspite sitting up quickly in shock, making a (at least in Redglare’s opinion) Overdramatic roar of agony. 

“RROOAAUUURRRRHHH” 

“Don’t start with me” Redglare said pointing out the door. “It has been half a sweep since last time; some water is not going to kill you. Be glad I have no sense of smell or I’d probably made you take baths more often than I am doing right now.” 

Pyralspite roared again, falling to his back, mimicking a dead moobeast as he gave more protesting sounds. 

“RWOOOOARRHHH” 

Redglare sighed, kind of glad that her nose stopped working because of exposure to Pyralspite’s sulfur smoke so many sweeps ago. 

“Listen here you big lug either you go through with this or I swear to gog I will make sure that you don’t come near any meat for the rest of the month.” 

Pyralspite opened his eyes and looked straight at Redglare’s face, seeing that she was not backing down. He rolled around with a whiny groan, walking towards the door, slapping Redglare hard over the face with the tip of his tail as he passed her. 

“OW, FUCK YOU TOO YOU FUCKING LIZARD.” 

Redglare groaned as she rubbed her cheek. “Bloody moody dragon, twice a sweep I ask him to bathe and he acts like I am sending him to my gallows.” 

Redglare looked out to where Pyralspite had gotten out just enough so all 4 feet where in the water. He looked back at her, laying down in the cold shallow water that barely reached his belly. 

“GGRRROOOAAAAUUUHHHH.” 

Redglare just crossed her arms and yelled out. “BATHING MEANS GETTING ALL OF YOU CLEAN PYRALSPITE, NOT JUST YOUR BELLY, YOU ARE NOT GETTING IN UNTIL YOU ARE COMPLETELY CLEAN.” 

Pyralspite’s response was more overly dramatic agonizing roars as he waddled further into the water. 

“GRAAAAAHHH.” 

Redglare rolled her eyes. “STOP BEING SUCH A DAMNED BABY.” 

“ROOOOOAAAAHHH.” 

Pyralspite finally fully submerged himself, Redglare noticing the large white dragon flailing around to get himself clean as fast as possible. Realizing that this was probably the closest she’d get to a clean dragon she called out to him again. 

“SEE, WAS THAT SO HARD? YOU CAN COME BACK IN NOW.” 

At the sound of his troll’s voice declaring that the apparent torture session was over Pyralspite rolled back to his feet and ran towards the door, stopping next to Redglare, still dripping water. 

He gave her one look and she in return got wide eyed. 

“Pyralspite… no… don…” Pyralspite shook his body hard, spraying everything down with his own personal torrent, snorting smoke as he walked over to his stone lying down on it. 

Redglare grunted as she flicked the switch raising the drawbridge, starting to take off her vest, wringing it for water. 

“Great, now I need to change clothes again… for the 5th time today, thanks a lot.” 

A small snort was her only answer, Redglare sighing again as she walked over to her large lusus. 

“Oh come on, 2 baths a sweep are not that bad considering all you seem to do is breathe fire, eat dead things and roll in the dirt. I am kinda glad I don’t have a sense of smell cause I can only assume that you constantly smell of sulfur.” 

Pyralspite grunted, flew off the ground to reheat his stone with his fire before lying down again, not speaking with his troll child. 

Redglare huffed. It seemed she was going to have to play the cuddling card. Reaching out finding a spot she knew was tender behind his long horns, she started scratching her dragon. 

“Listen, you survived the horrendous bath... are you really that mad at me?” 

A low pleasure filled roar came from her lusus, Pyralspite nuzzling her gently… well gently for him, in Redglare’s position she had to quickly regain her footing before she fell. 

“You are such a drama king sometimes... you know I just want the best for you, right?” 

A small drowsy roar came from Pyralspite before he finally fell asleep. Redglare sighed and stepped away, walking away. 

Her lusus might be a handful sometimes, but that didn’t mean she didn’t care for him.


End file.
